


The Second Snappening

by iloveyouthreethousand



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, F/M, Healing Powers, Spoilers, Time Travel, oki we good now, seriously, spoiler ban lifted so i can spoil shit now, u should have seen it by now, unknown oc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouthreethousand/pseuds/iloveyouthreethousand
Summary: When Tony is dying, what will she do to save him? Answer? Whatever it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the main character is a healer, so in this, she can heal almost anything, but she takes on the injuries but heals quickly.
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME COMMENTS + KUDOS MUCH APPRECIATED please
> 
> ***i wrote this fic like april 25 (day after i watched the movie) so im sorry if u know me irl and had to wait this long :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main character is a healer, so in this, she can heal almost anything, but she takes on the injuries but heals quickly.
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE TO ME
> 
> ***i wrote this fic like april 25 (day after i watched the movie) so im sorry if u know me irl and had to wait this long :)))

**SNAP**

It was happening again. They were all turning to dust. I looked down at my hands, hoping I wouldn’t fade too. But it wasn’t us turning to ash. It was Thanos’ army, and before long, Thanos too. That’s when I remembered Tony. Oh god. The gauntlet almost destroyed the Hulk. Tony didn’t stand a chance. I stood up shakily and searched my surroundings for Tony, finding him propped up on a piece of a spaceship, Peter in front of him.  
“It’s okay Mr. Stark. We won. You did it.” Peter was saying through tears.  
Tony lay motionless, apart from the small rise and fall of his chest. As I walked closer, I noticed his whole right side of his body had been severely injured and shrivelled. They looked liked burns. By the time I knelt next to him, Pepper was talking to him,  
‘We’re gonna be okay. You can rest now.’, she whispered to him, voice breaking.  
I reach out gently taking his arm in mine and try to channel the same healing energy I always do, but just by resting my other hand on his chest, I could tell that I was too late. I let out a sob. This isn’t the first time I’ve lost a person, but Tony? Tony was like a father to me. He took me in when no one else would. Took care of me like his own child. And now he was dead. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had a wife. And a child. After all he gave to me I couldn’t give back to him. But I wouldn’t let this be final. Not in living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm only posting this in chapters because i like the format of it, and i haven't completely finished it, sorry if that bothers you.


	2. Chapter 2

‘BRUCE’ I call out, ‘BRUCE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME.’  
‘What is it?’ he asks  
‘I need to go back in time. Do we have any Pym Particles left?’ I ask urgently He nods, no doubt confused. ‘Follow me.’ He says.  
As we walk to the van, he asks, ‘This is for Tony isn’t it?’  
‘Yeah.’ I reply softly, ‘I dont wanna live in a world without Tony Stark.’  
‘Neither do I kid, but I think you’ve gotta let him go.’  
I stare at him in outrage. Did he seriously believe I could do that? I knew I was capable of many things, but letting go of someone I loved wasn’t one of them.  
‘No.’ I tell him, ‘I’m sorry, but I have to do this.’  
He looks at me sadly before sighing, ‘Okay kid. Do what you gotta do.’

I suit up, stand in the middle of the device, and Bruce puts me back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

-Trial 1-

**SNAP**

 

As soon as I hear it, I rush towards where Tony was last time, but I can’t see him through all the dust. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see- me??? Oh crap. Craaaaap. I had completely forgotten about that.  
‘Who are you?’ Past me asks  
‘Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I’m you from the future.’ I tell myself  
‘And what are you doing?’ Past me asks cautiously  
‘It’s complicated.’ I say, moving towards Tony, ‘but I have to do this. Trust me.’  
I continue to stop myself from getting to Tony, and I begin to panic because I know that if I’m late, he doesn’t stand a chance.   
‘You can rest now.’ I hear Pepper whisper from behind me and I turn around. Gone. He’s gone. Again. And it’s all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

-Trial 2-

**SNAP**

I make no hesitation this time. I rush straight towards where Tony is and kneel down in front of him, gently taking his injured arm in my hand.  
‘Tony?’ You whisper, ‘Can you hear me? It’s gonna be alright. Okay?’  
Nothing.  
‘Okay.’ You say to yourself shakily, ‘It’s gonna be okay.’  
Peter is standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I turn around briefly and catch a glimpse of his bloody nose, bruised cheeks and watery eyes. Tormented, miserable, broken eyes. Suddenly, Pepper rushes in, kneeling beside Tony, whispering to him. I try to get closer, I really do, but it’s hard to push a wife away from her dying husband. By the time she says her ‘We’re gonna be okay.’ I know we’re not. I didn’t want to lose him at all, but three times?? I’m not sure how much longer I can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short but that doesnt mean i cried any less while writing it haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe

-Trial 3-

This time I’ve gone back a bit further than the snap to make sure that I can save him. I hope that if I get to him before he snaps, I’ll have more time to heal him. Guess I’ll find out.  
‘I am inevitable.’ Thanos says, raising his hand to snap again. 

*CLICK*

Thanos looks down at the gauntlet in confusion to see the stones aren’t there.  
‘And I-‘ says Tony, making everybody look at him, ‘am…’  
I rush towards him  
‘Iron Man.’

**SNAP**

My closeness to the bright lights almost blinds me. I loop your arm under his and hoist his arm around my shoulders, helping him sit down.  
‘Hey Tony,’ I say soothingly, ‘It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna fix you and we’ll be okay.’  
I channel all my energy and health into healing him. My sole focus: Tony being okay. Whatever it takes right? Right? I feel myself getting weaker. My head hurts, and the right side of my body is burning. My arms start to shake, but I keep going. Tony’s looking more awake now.   
‘Stay with me okay?’   
‘Okay.’ He says, just audibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep so daily's not working out thanks to writer's block and other crap. buuuuuut enjoy this cliffhangerish thing :)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 1am i'm going to bed now

I keep going, and feel the last of my energy sap out of me, and into him. My eyes blur and I feel dizzy and nauseous. That’s how I know I’m dying. And that’s okay. I just need Tony to be alright, because if Tony’s okay, everyone else is. I can vaguely make out him sitting upright and kneel in front of me.  
‘You okay?’ He asks. He knows I’m not. I can hear it in his voice, ‘Okay peanut?’  
I make a weak smile at the pet name. It’s what he’s called me since I was a kid. He brushes a stray hair behind my ear and tells me,  
‘I love you, peanut.’   
Before everything turns to black, I say  
‘I love you dad.’  
And watch the sad surprise on his face.  
And know that I have truly lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, but i hope you enjoyed it. tony deserves to live more than most of us. some irl's have been asking about the main character's story, and if you'd like i can write on that. although it probably wont be as good because you know the end to her story.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update daily


End file.
